


Heat

by PipMer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Limerick, M/M, Poetry, Remix, Romance, Wits On Tap Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poetry remix of alexxphoenix42's wonderful fic "Hot".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008764) by [alexxphoenix42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxphoenix42/pseuds/alexxphoenix42). 



> Thank you so much to HiddenLacuna for the beta, and also to besina for suggestions and for hilarious commentary.

In the midst of a badly-quelled scream,  
The doctor jerks awake from a dream.  
He is up from his bed,  
And out of his head,   
Startled by a detective’s eyes’ gleam.

Despite London - and Baker Street - heat  
John and Sherlock, they don’t miss a beat.  
With the sheets drenched in sweat,   
Melted ice cubes so wet,  
Two lips and aroused bodies meet.

**Author's Note:**

> "Hot" is a gorgeous fic, and it was a lot of fun coming up with a poem for it. Limericks are the only form of poetry I've ever written, so I hope that it works! Thank you, alexxphoenix42, for such a lovely story.


End file.
